Expectencies and Dissapointments
by RedWhiteNBlue
Summary: Matthew Williams thinks he'll just go through his last two years of high school as usual- getting mistaken for Alfred Jones, otherwise being invisible, and protecting his sister- until he accidently bumps into Gilbert Beilschmidt when he's late one day. What happens next is absolutely insane- and Matthew finds himself loving every moment of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit..." Matthew groaned. He was late for school. Again. "Evari, why do you have to wake up so late?"

His 12-year-old sister shrugged. "I was up late."

A small grin spread across his face. "Talking to Coby again?"

She smacked his shoulder. "Mattie! Why must I always be talking to Coby when I'm up late? If you must know, I was working on my new song."

"...About Coby." He was full-on smirking now.

Her eyes seemed to turn blue. "You. Are. A. Bi-"

"You'd better not finish that word." Matthew warned.

"But you curse all the time! Why can't I?" She whined.

"You can take the bus in the mornings if you want from now on. I'm not required to drive you, ya know."

"... Shut up. You wouldn't." Evari didn't sound too sure.

"Get out; we're at your school. I'll see you later." Matthew unlocked the car doors.

She grumbled at him, grabbed her bag and slammed the door behind her.

Matthew watched until her dark black/blue-ish hair disappeared into the doors before heading off again.

As he parked his car in a space pretty far from school, Matthew hoped people wouldn't notice him. They usually didn't, but they did tend to notice him right when he least needed it. But, of course, as he walked past the office...

"_ALFRED JONES! _Are you late to school _again_?"

Matthew winced and turned toward the secretary, an Egyptian woman no one could ever remember the name of. (Let alone pronounce it...) "I'm Matthew."

She blanched. "Who?"

He sighed. "Matthew Williams, ma'am."

She blinked in surprise and recognition. "Oh, yes. Sorry about that... You look quite a lot like him."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Okay, go on back to class then." She turned back to whatever she was doing before he had interrupted her.

He blinked and headed toward his locker. She hadn't given him a detention slip, and he walked away before she could recall that. Maybe he could go see Evari's concert today after all. She had told him she wrote one of the songs they were going to play...

He was so caught up he didn't notice the person in front of him and bumped into them, falling onto his butt.

"Oof! He squeaked, noticing the person in front of him.

It was the school's 'bad boy,' Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was very well known, especially for the fact that he was an albino. He talked to nobody but Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo. He rejected everyone and everything, and it was common knowledge that he often skipped classes. He also managed to convince the school to let him carry around a little yellow bird. It was often seen snuggled into his hair.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Gilbert looked at him, getting up and dusting himself off before extending a hand to Matthew.

Matthew blinked and took the hand that was extended toward him. "Yeah, thanks."

"I'm Gilbert, and you are...?" Gilbert pulled him up easy.

"I'm Matthew." Muttered the blond.

_Cheep. Cheep._

Matthew glanced up at the noise, only to find Gilbert's bird resting in his hair.

Gilbert blinked, then started laughing. (Matthew supposed it was laughing, but it sounded more like a 'Kesese'.) "Gilbird likes you, Birdie! That means you're awesome! Not as awesome as me, of course, but still pretty awesome! You should be my friend! We can do awesome stuff together!"

Matthew looked up at the albino's pleading red eyes. "...Alright." Maybe it would be good to have some friends other than Evari and Coby. (Both of them were younger than him. By 5 years.)

"Come on, Birdie! We're skipping school today!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and started dragging him. (Matthew noted to never underestimate 'scrawny' people ever again.)

"What?" Matthew tried to stop him, but Gilbert was pretty damn strong.

"You heard me! Now come on, don't be a little stick in the mud like my little bro Ludwig." Gilbert was still dragging Matthew back toward the office.

Matthew was surprised to find out the two were borthers. They were so different.

"Oh, I know Ludwig. I think. He's the one dating that little Italian guy, right?"

"Yeah, Feli's pretty cool. Too obsessed with pasta, though. Now concentrate. Just act normal." Gilbert murmured.

Matthew nodded. Act normal. He could do this.

The two just walked out of the front doors of school. Luckily, no one at the office noticed them. They probably would have been in a shit-load of trouble if that had happened.

Matthew felt the slight adrenaline rush from this. He had never even considered skipping before, and now he wasn't even going to show up to a single one of his classes. Just because someone he had met five minutes ago demanded it.

Well then. That wasn't screwed up at all.

**Meh, it's so shooooort. It sucks. (Although, usually I have short first chapters...) So yeah, this'll be my first attempt at PruCan (one of my OTPs.) And a high school AU. And I'll try not to kill anybody. (I usually kill off everyone in fanfictions, it's just my style, I guess. I try not to post those though, especially cuz my last one was very disturbing...) Anyway. I hope you like it, and please R&R~!**

**((Disclaimer: I in no way own Hetalia. -Yet, anyway-))**

**~RedWhiteNBlue (Or just call me Sloth. It's a very long story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

A few yards down the street, Matthew realized that he didn't know what they were doing. At all. "So, um... What exactly are we doing?"

"I was thinking pizza and the park!" Gilbert said. "That cool with you?"

Matthew smiled. Pancakes were his favorite food, but pizza was a close second. And he loved parks. "Yeah, of course! So where are we going for pizza?"

"Feli's older brother has a pizza place a few blocks away, and there's a park right there. It's where I usually go when I skip school." Gilbert told him, pulling on his hand still.

Matthew noticed that they were technically holding hands and blushed lightly. He was unsure whether to mention it to Gilbert or not, seeing as he might have been a little... unstable. (Or just weird. Or possibly both.) Maybe he should just take his hand away...?

Matthew decided on that last one, and loosened his grip on Gilbert's hand. Gilbert seemed to notice, looked at Matthew, back to their hands, and blushed, quickly grabbing his hand away. The blonde thought he heard the other boy mumble something about 'unawesome blushes' under his breath, before Gilbert turned back to him. "So what's your favorite subject?"

"I like World History and Geography. It's so... fascinating, learning about how people used to live, especially all the accomplishments they made without the technology we have today." Matthew smiled, thinking back on it. They were currently learning about World War II, and he loved it.

Gilbert nodded, looking like he was actually taking it in. For once. "I prefer Music. I love playing my guitar. It's awesome!"

Matthew blinked- Gilbert loved Music the best?- and looked at him. "My little sister plays guitar, too! She always has hers with her."

"What grade is she in?" Gilbert asked.

"8th. She should be in 7th grade, though." Matthew swelled with pride at his little sister for this.

"She skipped a year? That's cool, she must be so smart!" Gilbert 'Kesese'-ed again, before turning back to Matthew. "I skipped a grade too! I never had to go to 6th; I'm just awesome like that!"

Matthew stared in surprise at Gilbert. He seemed more like the 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-school' type of guy.

The albino smirked. "Surprised? Everyone is. But I do actually keep good grades; I just don't gloat about it."

Matthew nodded. "I have a B average, in general."

"That's normal. You don't have to be intimidated by my awesome smartness." Gilbert laughed. "Oh, hey, this is the place!" He ran into a small building.

Looking up, Matthew noticed it was 'Lovino's Pizzeria'. It was on the smaller side, and only a few people ate inside. Walking in, he noticed it had a white tiled floor and green booths, with a few tables in the middle of the floor. Not many people were there- _Then again, _Matthew mused_. It is still only about 10._-Gilbert was easy to see, right by the counter in back. He was obviously bugging the angry-looking man there.

"Just hurry up and place your fucking order already, bastard." He hissed.

Gilbert laughed. "Aww, come on Lovi, not even a 'Hello'? Usually you give me at least a better greeting than that."

The man (Matthew presumed that he was the owner of the place, Lovino) had a very red face by now, and looked just about ready to murder someone. Matthew stepped in before it could go too far. "Don't bother him, Gilbert."

Gilbert jumped. "Birdie! When did you get here?"

Matthew sighed. "I was right behind you the entire time."

"Oh, right. Hmm…" Gilbert turned to look at Lovino again. "Two large cheese pizzas to go!" As Matthew scrambled to grab his wallet, Gilbert patted his head. "Don't worry, Birdie. The awesome me will pay for it!"

Matthew looked up at him. "Are you sure? I mean, I ca-"

"Nein, I have it!" Gilbert assured him, pulling out a fifty dollar bill and giving it to Lovino.

"Your order will be ready in ten minutes… Unawesome bastard." Lovino grumbled that last bit under his breath.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that." Matthew looked down, blushing. His family wasn't exactly poor, but they also weren't very rich.

"Oh, but I wanted to!" Gilbert waved a pale hand.

"Alright…" Matthew murmured. He didn't really know much about Gilbert's family, but if he was able to have no seeming care about it, they must be fairly well off. Then a thought struck him, and he looked up at Gilbert curiously. (He was a little shorter than his friend.) "Have you been calling me 'Birdie'?"

Gilbert looked a little stricken. "Um yeah, is that alright? I mean, I could call you something else if you want me to…"

"No, no, it's fine. I just didn't notice until now." _It's kind of cute, actually._ Matthew shrugged. "It surprised me, is all…"

"That's good. Your name is too long. I mean seriously, Ma-tthew. It just doesn't roll of the tongue properly. And you can call me Gil if you want. Everyone does."

"Alright… Gil." Matthew smiled shyly up at him.

"Oi! Come get your pizza already, idiots!" Lovino yelled.

"Thank you, Lovino." Matthew grabbed the pizza and thanked the man before Gilbert could.

He blushed a furious red and turned around. "Just get out of here already, bastards!"

Gilbert sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked out with Matthew following closely behind. "Alright, Birdie, there's a park right behind here! Just follow the awesome me!"

Matthew nodded, recalled Gilbert didn't have eyes in the back of his head, and said, "'Kay."

A short maybe three minutes later, they were at a small little park, complete with beautiful green grass and many trees. There was no playground, but a few benches and picnic tables here and there. Gilbert hurried for the nearest table and Matthew followed as quick as he could. When the pizza was set on the table, Gilbert grabbed the top box and tore it open. When he took a bite, a heavenly expression stretched across his face. "Mmmm… You know, Lovi may be a jerk, but he can cook some pretty damn good pizza."

"I've never eaten here before, so I'll get back to you on that." Matthew, calmly opening his own box, informed Gilbert.

"You _what_." Gilbert glared at him.

Matthew gulped. "I-I've never eaten there before." He mumbled.

"Well then what are you waiting for?! _Eat!_" Gilbert yelled, waving his own slice around.

Matthew gulped and quickly took a bite. His eyes widened. "Oh my _god._ This is so… Wow…"

Gilbert laughed. "I told you! Is it the best pizza ever or what?"

"It is indeed!" Matthew quickly finished his first piece and reached for another, while noticing that Gilbert was on his fourth piece already.

After finishing his pizza, Gilbert proceeded to talk. "So then… I guess we should get to know each other better… Hmm… Favorite show?"

Matthew blushed, stopping in his chewing for a second. He wondered if Gilbert would judge him for this. "Um… It's actually an online anime, Hetalia…"

Gilbert went slack-jawed. _I knew it. Matthew thought. He's judging me for it…_ But his thoughts were proven wrong. "Me too! We do have something in common Birdie! I never thought anyone else in our school liked it! So tell me then, who's your favorite character?"

"Hmm… Probably Canada. Or maybe Russia or China."

"Really? I like Prussia the best, for obvious reasons. Spain and France, too." Gilbert chuckled. "And favorite shipping?"

"USUK!" Matthew replied promptly. "PruCan is a close second though…"

"Dude, no. Just no. FRUK all the way!" Gilbert protested. "Though I like PruCan too…"

"Seriously? FRUK? I thought you had more sense than that." Matthew shook his head. "And where are you on the HRE is Germany thing?"

"No, that is where you are wrong. USUK is incestuous and makes no sense. And HRE is totally Germany. It's obvious; I don't care what those so-call 'differences' are."

"Not anymore. When America declared independence, he was no longer Iggy's _foster _brother. And that's totally true, about HRE. But haters gonna hate, I suppose."

"I don't care. America is still thousands of years younger than Iggy. Pedophilia at its highest. What do you feel about GerIta?"

"That becomes an invalid argument when you also ship PruCan and Prussia and Canada are even farther apart. And GerIta is awesome. Japan obviously ships it."

"I-I… whatever! Let's just agree to disagree, hmm? And that's true, but then again, Japan ships _everyone._"

Matthew smirked in victory. "Alright, but I know that you just can't stand my brilliant arguments. And can I blow your mind for a second?"

Gilbert ignored that first part. "Let's see if you can."

Matthew paused a second, for dramatic effect, then said in a low voice, "_They're all Japanese._"

Gilbert looked stricken. "Whoa, wait, what?"

"They're all Japanese, having been created in Japan."

"Damn. I never thought about that before. That's insane."

"I kno-" Matthew's phone rang, blasting 'Canadian Please' loudly. Blushing, he looked at it, seeing that it was his little sister. "I gotta take this, be back in a second."

He stood and walked a few steps from the table before picking up. "Yeah, Evari?"

"_YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU?_" She shrieked. He winced and held the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"At the park… Why?"

"_Why? WHY? MY CONCERT IS IN A HALF HOUR, AND YOU STILL NEED TO PICK ME UP!_" She yelled.

"Oh crap, already? Okay, I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"_If I'm late, you're dead._" She threatened, before hanging up.

Matthew turned to Gilbert. "I have to go, I have to pick my sister up because she has a concert today."

He smiled brightly. "Really? Can I come? I have nothing better to do."

"Yeah, sure! Come on, and pick up those boxes. And save that last piece of pizza in my box, I'll give it to Evari." Matthew said, grabbing his bag.

Gilbert followed suit and the two headed back to the school.

**A/N: Hey guys~! I'm back! (After only a few days, but still…) So, yeah. And yes. They are addicted to Hetalia. And that argument was based off of one I had with my friend earlier today. (I'm the USUK shipper, by the way… But I actually am okay with FRUK… In the FACE family. She also ships Americest. (No offense if you ship this, but…) I think something's wrong with her…) And that leads me to two questions: What is your favorite character? And your favorite shipping? Review and tell me! **

**My favorite- ABSOLUTE favorite- is America, because he is literally my hero. (It's a long story, so if you want to know, just PM me…) But my other favorites include and are not limited to: Prussia, Canada, Iggy, France, the list goes on… **

**My favorite shipping… I'm asking myself to pick one. Damn, that's hard… PruCan/USUK/Franada/AmeBel/multiple others…**

**Also, my updating… Might be a little out of whack. I don't exactly have a set time of writing, so every few days is what I'll try for.**

**And I'll try to get back to my reviewers too, it totally skipped my mind what with Thanksgiving and everything. (We had 40 people at my house! It was insane!)**

**So, see you guys next update~!**

**~RedWhiteNBlue**

**(I just realized I forgot to upload this, so I'll be posting the next chapter right after. Sorry!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They soon arrived at the middle school to pick up Evari. She was waiting with her boyfriend (though she constantly denied it) Coby outside of the front doors, guitar on her back. She flounced down the stairs dramatically, Coby trailing behind her.

She quickly opened the front door, about to sit down, when she shrieked. "Mattie, who is this?"

Gilbert grinned mischievously at her. "I'm the awesome Gilbert!"

Evari quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, 'awesome,' right. I guess I'll go sit in the back then."

She trailed to the door behind Gilbert's and sat down inside with a huff, her guitar leaning on the ground between her legs. She quickly started a conversation with Coby in an obvious effort to avoid talking to or acknowledging Gilbert.

Gilbert was snickering. "Your little sister just can't take my awesomeness."

Matthew sighed and shook his head, before calling back to Coby. "Your parents know you're coming this time, right?"

"Of course they do! I'm not angry with them anymore, so I tell them exactly where I'm going." Coby grinned.

Gilbert turned around to give him a strange look. "When you're angry with your parents, you don't tell them where you go?"

Coby looked startled. "Um, no...?"

Gilbert glared at him. "Look, kid, I don't care if you're the fucking president. You tell your parents where you are and who you're with at all times. It shows respect, and you obviously need to gain some."

Matthew shot Gilbert a startled glance. But Evari was the first to respond. "...You're pretty smart."

Gilbert smirked again. "Kesesese~ Of course I am! I'm awesome!"

Evari glared at him again. "Matthew, are you friends with this jerk?"

"Yeah, he's my little Birdie!" Gilbert reached over and ruffled Matthew's hair.

Matthew smacked his hand away.

Evari's look turned incredulous. "Mattie, you have friends?"

Matthew scowled. "Coby, would you please slap her for me?"

Coby (still stunned from being told off by Gilbert) numbly reached over and slapped her lightly on the back of her head.

"Hey!" She protested. Getting no response, she turned to her window grumbling. "Everybody's a critic."

No conversation was made until they reached the concert hall three minutes later.

"Best of luck, Evari!" Matthew said.

Evari smiled. "See ya later!" She grabbed her guitar and got out of the car.

Gilbert turned to Matthew. "Your little sister is interesting, Birdie."

Coby looked at them. "Why do you call him 'Birdie'?"

"Kesese~ Because Gilbird was the first to find him!"

"Gilbird...?" Coby looked at Gilbert and finally noticed the small yellow bird on top of his head. "What the heck?"

Gilbert grabbed the bird off of his bead and pet it. "This is Gilbird!"

"Oh... Kay..." Coby looked at him strangely. "Um, let's just go in, then..."

Matthew and Gilbert were holding in their laughter. The three got out of their car and headed toward the building. Matthew suddenly realized that Gilbert didn't have a ticket. Coby and himself had pre-bought their tickets. "Hey Gil, you might have to buy a ticket..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Birdie, relax, I've got more than enough money."

Matthew frowned. "Well, if you say so..."

Luckily, by that time, they had reached the ticket vendor. "One ticket please!" Gilbert chirped.

The woman inside gave him one, taking the money he handed over, and the three boys walked to the door. A man asked for their tickets, then ripped them in half, giving them back the stubs. Gilbert somehow had managed to get one arm around Matthew's shoulders while this happened, and people stared at them. Gilbert either didn't notice or didn't care.

Matthew's face turned a deep red, nudging Gilbert, who got the hint after a minute. The albino, in turn, turned red (although it was slighter. Albinos' skin can't really hold pigments.) and brought his arm back to his side. Coby watched this exchange with a small smile on his face.

Of course, now he had to initiate the conversation... "Hey, Gilbert, are you straight?"

Gilbert paled. "Um, haha, um... No, not exactly..."

Matthew blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Gilbert sighed and put his head down. "Really. And I get it if you don't want to hang out anymore..."

Matthew shook his head vigorously. "No, no, that's not it at all! You just don't seem like the type to be... Not straight..."

Gilbert gave a small smirk, looking up again. "I know I don't! What about you, Birdie?"

"I don't know." Matthew mumbled. "I've only been kissed once..."

Gilbert gaped at him. "Wha- How old are you? And who was it?"

"... 17, and no one important…"_Lies._ He thought bitterly. _Alex was really important to you, and you know it._

Gilbert patted his head. "We need to get you a girlfriend."

"I- what?" Matthew stuttered.

"You need a girlfriend." Gilbert repeated in total deadpan.

"What the hell, Gil?"

Gilbert shrugged. "What about that Ukrainian chick, the one with that huge chest?"

Matthew blushed furiously. "Shut up! She's playing tonight, her band is in the concert. And I have no interest in her in anything more than a friend."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows. "You mean you haven't noticed the past two years?"

"What do you mean?"

The albino face-palmed. "Dude, she's totally been flirting with you."

Matthew was extremely confused by now. "Seriously?"

Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "You are hopeless."

Coby grinned. "I've been telling him that for years."

Matthew turned around and glared at him. "Shut up, Coby. You're no better. Your girlfriend denies that you're dating constantly."

Coby shrugged. "She just says that around you…"

"What, why?"

"She thinks that you'll beat me up if she admits it."

Matthew frowned at him. "But you're practically my younger brother, why would I do that?"

Coby shrugged. "Girls are strange."

The other two nodded in agreement, finally reaching their seats, just as the lights began to dim.

The first few acts were nothing special. They recognized a few people from school, but no one they were really friends with. Then a band came onto stage, made up of all females. In it was 'that Ukrainian chick' and her Belarussian cousin, along with two other girls from their school. Gilbert stared at one of them. "Holy poop, is that Elizabeta? It is! She never told me she was in a band! And Vash's younger sister is there too! And that creepy chick who stalks Ivan."

"You know them?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, Eliza's my cousin." Gilbert turned to him.

"Cool." They turned back to the stage.

The four girls were currently doing a cover of 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Their voices sounded great together, Matthew had to admit, but he hoped Evari's band did well. She was hoping for a scholarship to a fancy all-girls arts school in the area; their parents couldn't quite afford it for all four years.

At the end of the song, they clapped along with the rest, Gilbert rather violently. "WOOH, ELIZA!" He cheered rather loudly- right in Matthew's ear. Matthew winced and relaxed only to find that his sister's band was performing next.

The band walked confidently on stage. Evari, being the lead guitarist and singer, led them. Her blue-black hair was tied in a beautiful French braid, with a few curls escaping to nicely frame her face. She was wearing a simple black dress and blue flats. Her friends Esprit and Dakota were dressed in a similar manner. Dustin was dressed in a nice dress shirt and kakis though, with his dark brown hair brushed out of his face.

Matthew nudged Coby. "Why is Dustin out there instead of Geo?"

"He has strep, and doesn't want to get his precious little Dakota sick." Coby rolled his eyes. "Weirdo. Everyone knows Evari would be the one to get sick."

Matthew nodded. Dustin was the back-up singer for Georgie, or Geo as they called him.

They settled in to listen to the song- it was (even if Matthew was a little biased) a beautiful renditioning of 'If I Die Young' by the Band Perry. After it, many people in the audience were cheering even louder than after Elizaveta's band played. Matthew smiled, sensing good news for Evari. After all, the year was almost over and she really needed that scholarship to go there.

The concert finished without much more of note, aside from a nice playing of 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. Matthew checked his phone and was surprised at the time. "Whoa, guys, it's already like 6."

Gilbert blinked. "Do you think you can get me home by 6:30? West is cooking wurst tonight, kesese~"

"Yeah, it's not too far to our house from here, plus Evari will be pumped after the concert. Coby, can you get you two home safely?"

Coby nodded. "I'll call you when she gets home and when I get home."

Matthew smiled. "Thanks, Coby. See you later."

"Bye!"

As they walked away, Gilbert turned to Matthew. "You really trust him?"

"I've known him since he was a baby. They're family friends."

"Really? But I thought you moved here from like Canada or somewhere in middle school." Gilbert asked.

Matthew blinked, startled that he had remembered that. "Yeah, they moved here soon after us."

"Why?"

Matthew shrugged. "Our parents have all been best friends since like elementary school, and Evari and Coby were always really close. They missed each other."

"Is Coby an only child, then?"

"He- no, not exactly. But a few years ago, his older brother died in a hockey accident. It's one of the reasons we moved here, because I couldn't stand his memories haunting me anymore. We were… Close, very close." Matthew told him.

"Was he like your best friend or something?"

Matthew thought for a moment. "Or something." He decided.

"I knew it, you are gay!" Gilbert laughed, fist-pumping.

"What?" Matthew was startled. The other boy had been quiet just two seconds before, and was now laughing like a maniac.

"Well, how could you _not_ be gay, Birdie? I mean, look at you!" Gilbert swept his hand at Matthew.

The blonde was offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense, but you just give off that sort of impression around you." Gilbert pet his head. "Now, please unlock your doors."

Matthew glared at him for a moment (although 'glare' is a rather weak definition, it was more like staring slightly angrily) before unlocking the doors and getting in.

"Now, where is your house?"

**A/N: We'll leave off there for the day, because my fingers hurt. I swear these chapters are getting longer and longer as I get more into the story.**

**AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I forgot to upload the previous chapter... *facepalms***

**I just had a lot of homework, went on a retreat this weekend with my Catholic group (though I'm atheist… it's a long story), got sick, was barfing my guts out, and had even more homework. So yeah. SORRY!**

**Also, Gilbert really can't sense the mood. I mean really Gil? Mattie was about to get all deep and emotional and you had to say he gives off a 'gay air'. ._. *facepalms* **

**And Alex is Cuba. I just read a fanfic where that was his name, and I liked it. He's also dead, for the sole fact that I love killing people and tragedy in my fics, cuz I'm just like that. ._.**

**There's a small bit of forshadowing in this chapter, cookies to whoever can find it. **

**Um, yeah. I'm sad right now. Apparently Santa isn't real and I'm extremely naïve for believing in him for almost thirteen years. Emo corner time. :(**

**On the brighter side, I managed to cook toast without it burning today! :D And it was brilliant! **

**Also, my friend and her boyfriend are 'on-again' again. They're annoying. **

**(This is a long author's note, sorry, it just is. I like to talk. Hater's gonna hate, and all that.) If anyone's curious, Evari is based off me and Coby off my best guy friend. But he's not as good-looking, and my hair is brown (but very curly).**

**Shameless Advertising: YOU MUST READ 'The Invitational Year' by Demand Truth, and its sequel, they're awesome! :D *hugs them* They're USUK with slight Franada and some PruCan in the second one. And so very original and memorable.**

**So, review please! And I accept anonymous reviews too! Constructive criticism is awesome!**

**Ciao~**

**RedWhiteNBlue**


End file.
